Hira Hira, Natsu Hanabi
by sayan-P
Summary: Un momento a solas. Un tiempo en silencio. Dos almas que más allá de eso no necesitan más. ONESHOT. YOHxANNA


_DISCLAIMER: Los derechos de Shaman King, sus personajes, situaciones y todo lo relacionado con su trabajo artistico pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei. Yo sólo pido prestado._

_

* * *

_

**HIRA HIRA, NATSU HANABI**

Saltando de un lado a otro, ella trataba de mover la muñeca en los ángulos correctos para evitar que le cayeran encima. Subió la mirada, curiosa, y vio en sus ojos el brillo de las chispas y más allá, los ojos brillantes de un niño que jamás terminaría de crecer. Volviendo a la pequeña varita que sostenía en sus manos se preguntó, con más envidia que curiosidad, si sus propios ojos reflejarían de esa manera las chispas de los fuegos artificiales. Sintió, o tal vez se imaginó con potente terquedad que los ojos de él se movían indecisos en sus órbitas antes de subir lentamente por el dorso de su mano, acariciándola con sus pensamientos hasta detenerse en sus propias pupilas azabaches encendidas por el cálido resplandecer de las lucecillas. Cansada de estar en cuclillas comenzó a mover sus pies, dándole poca importancia al hecho de que se estaba acercando milímetro a milímetro al hombro del chico. Pensó en levantarse y chocar contra él, pero sería un accidente demasiado torpe, así que se quedó allí, su mano derecha evitando que su _yukata_ tocara el suelo y la otra sosteniendo lánguidamente el brillo parpadeante de las últimas chispas.

El viento meció su cabello y rió por lo bajo, soñando con creciente ilusión que los dedos de ella habían rozado su nuca, delicados y efímeros. Concentró entonces su atención en el crepitar mortuorio de la llama de Anna y acercó la suya propia, haciendo que ambos fuegos artificiales avivaran su espectáculo de luces, juntos y como uno solo. Escuchó cómo ella trataba de patear el suelo con las gruesas suelas de madera para evitar que sus pies se durmieran y por un instante se alegró de que sus entrenamientos sirvieran para cosas tan mundanas como el estar acuclillados durante los breves segundos que puede durar cuatro varitas de _hanabi_.

El sol bostezó, un bostezo grande y cálido, de los que sólo se puede sentir si se está muy cerca o lo suficientemente lejos. Las nubes caminaban despacio por la intersección de cielo dorado que quedaba hacia la Vía Láctea que se comenzaba a ver desde una de las esquinas del porche y más allá la luna atrasaba el momento de salir, llena de orgullo y cargada con sus mejores adornos. Esa no se veía por una de las esquinas.

Yoh se volteó y sacó las últimas municiones de ese juego silencioso que Anna le había propuesto tímidamente aquella tarde de verano. Ella se pasó una mano por la mejilla, manchándola con tierra tan ligeramente que él pensó que lo había imaginado. Él prendió una cerilla y se quedó viéndola, pensando que el fuego no tenía tanto de rojo como de amarillo.

Más abajo las chispas saltaron por segunda vez e iluminó su rostro. Ella trató de adivinar qué pensaba él, que veía para estar tan feliz. Elucubró con vanidad que tal vez pensaba en ella.

"Bonito"

"Algo"

Anna chasqueó la lengua despacio. Mordió su labio inferior.

Yoh parpadeó fugazmente y miró al cielo por unos segundos y silbo por lo bajo al ver el cielo cuajado de pequeños puntitos plateados y azules, que titilaban aún más que él y que las chispas de su propio juego.

"¿Algo divertido…?"

"Algo que te hace reír. ¿Algo tonto…?"

"Las cosquillas. ¿Algo cálido…?"

"El frío. ¿Algo pesado…?"

"Las lágrimas"

Anna saboreó las palabras, una a una y las veía tocar el suelo con cada chispa de color. Se incorporó ligeramente y volvió a doblar la tela debajo de sus piernas. Escuchó la madera raspar un piedra. Aunque mirando a otro lado supo que fue primero el pie derecho y luego el izquierdo que bailotearon con el terreno árido de su patio. Él miró la luz tenue que manaba del cuarto de ella y la imaginó allí arriba, leyendo en su _futon_ cambiando de posición del mismo modo, el sonido seco de la tierra se volvía el sonido sordo de sus sábanas.

"¿Algo hermoso…?"

"El viento. ¿Algo desagradable…?

"Las palabras. ¿Algo que hace ruido…?"

"La voz. ¿Algo que te gusta…?

Yoh sintió cómo aguantaba la respiración: con un temblor y un último sonido las llamas de ambos se apagaron y él y ella se quedaron en la oscuridad. Lentamente él se ladeó y tanteó el aire en búsqueda de algo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué. Ella vio su sombra moverse, aunque no lo vio a él. La mano de él olfateo en el aire el aroma a profundo a tierra y agrio de la pólvora. La mano de ella hizo un puente de la oscuridad.

El sonido metálico de las varitas al caer se confundió con la madera arrastrándose presta y penosa sobre la piedra.

"¿Algo que amas?"

* * *

_T-T_

_I'm back!! Gente, sobrevivo!! Bueno, he aquí un pequeño _one-shot_ que hice en un momento de inspiración que debí usar para hacer un trabajo de la universidad, pero ya ven: pesaron más la fecha y el honor._

_Espero que les haya gustado, es algo bastante experimental: cada quien saque su lógica, cada quien que descubra quién dijo qué. Aspiro que a pesar de los pesares y no importando quién hable la cosa no haya quedado muy OOC XD_

_Por último y no podía dejar de decirlo: YOH ITOKO!! OTANJYOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU!! Kotoshi mo yoroshiku!_

_SayanP_

_SayanP_


End file.
